1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a thin film magnetic head and, more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a thin film magnetic head in which a flow process of a photoresist is applied to separate a hard magnetic layer and a metal multi-layer and a photoresist is used to insulate an upper electrode from a lower electrode in manufacturing a magnetic reproduction device, thereby simplifying and optimizing a manufacturing process and significantly reducing a manufacturing time.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, a method of manufacturing a thin film magnetic head which records and replays magnetic information is performed such that a magnetic metal layer is surrounded by an insulator such as an oxide film and a ferromagnet layer, i.e., a hard magnet layer is deposited and then etched or lifted off.
Meanwhile, an insulating layer such as an oxide layer is used for insulation between upper and lower electrodes or between a hard magnet layer and a metal multi-layer.
In the method of manufacturing the thin film magnetic head according to a conventional art, when the hard magnet layer is formed, a basic condition such as fineness or insulation of a device is satisfied, but for the sake of insulation between the hard magnet layer and the metal multi-layer, a mask process should be additionally performed, and a process of removing an oxide layer should be simultaneously performed.
Further, in the method of manufacturing the thin film magnetic head according to the conventional art, an oxide layer deposition process and an etching process should be additionally performed to form an insulating layer between the upper and lower electrodes.